


Hogwarts and The Giant Squid

by SonOfAMuggle



Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Relationships: Giant Squid/Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760110
Kudos: 3





	Hogwarts and The Giant Squid

Her lover was filled with relish  
Enacting her every wish  
Through the brick corridor the tenticals explored  
When she came her doors shook with a flourish


End file.
